Arachnos Pilot
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Arachnos Pilot is the fourth (and last) contact you will meet if you go through the Breakout tutorial zone. Arachnos Pilot is located at (X,Y). __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Sakai Tamaki New Contact(s) Information Pilot for Arachnos Since most of Arachnos' operations result in ill-gotten gains, Lord Recluse pays his foot soldiers very well. At the top of this food chain are his pilots. Finding experienced pilots willing to take the risks needed for his operations is a difficult task for Lord Recluse, so he ensures their loyalty by giving them the highest pay, and the best perks, of any Arachnos soldiers. Initial Contact Well, well, you've arrived. Pardon my skepticism, but if I had a dollar for every punk convict who thinks they're destined for greatness, I'd be running my own criminal organization. I guess we'll see what you're made of when Kalinda gets her hands on you. Anyway, are you ready to get out of here? There are just a few loose ends to tie up before we take off. Missions Briefing The Arachnos demolitions guys didn't do their job right, and the radar coverage around Brickstown here is still up. Typical. I sent my co-pilot, Jenkins, into one of the bunkers with a bomb to finish the job, but I haven't got word back from him. If you want to get out of here, you are gonna have to bite the bullet and help out. I need you to go into that bunker, rescue Jenkins and get the bomb he has. Once you have that, find the spot to place it and make sure it gets planted. Take out any escaped cons or security guards you see down there; they'll only screw things up for the rest of us. Once that bomb is set, get back here ASAP. Then we can head off to Mercy Island. I've marked the bunker on your map and compass. Left click on the door to enter. Find Jenkins, defeat any enemies, and click on the image of the bomb in order to place it. With all that done, click Exit Mission in your Nav Bar and get back to me. Mission Objective(s) * Plant Bomb * Defeat all guards * Rescue Jenkins Debriefing I should leave Jenkins here for his stupidity. Anyway, it's time to go. I heard that the Freedom Phalanx are on the way to button up this breakout, so we'd best be leaving quick. I see that you increased your Combat Level, which means you have an increase in Hit Points and in the damage you deal. You'll want to increase your Threat Level by talking to Arbiter Diaz. The Arbiters are the only members of Arachnos who are above all the factionalism and fighting that characterize our organization. He will let you pick a new power and teach you more about the Rogue Isles and being a villain. After leveling up with him, go talk to Kalinda. She'll test you to see whether you're worthy of a spot in Arachnos' future. If you've never been in the Rogue Isles before, I can also tell you where to find Kalinda. Category:CoV Contacts Category:Breakout Contacts